Out Of Darkness
by theconsultingtardisbananaangel
Summary: Khan wakes up alone, scared, and confused, with no memory and a whole lot of accusations. Will anyone take pity on him, or will he be left to suffer alone and in the cold? Kork.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh, this movie I can't even asajfnajdfnafjna';**

**But, I found some redeeming qualities in Khan and it wasn't just because he was played by Benedict Cumberbatch. I couldn't help wondering what Kirk might have done if his entire crew was murdered; and I thought he mite be quite volatile as well. Khan was ****_forced _****to do some of the things he had done, and his honorary family was ripped from him.**

**I'd be angry too, and he sees the entire Star Fleet as villains or simply members of a doomed race getting in his way.**

**Also, now I ship Kork (which is what I'm dubbing Khan and Kirk) as well as Spock and Kirk.**

* * *

It was freezing when he woke up.

He felt wrong somehow, as if he'd been wiped of all data.

His mind felt like a dusty old hard drive and god damn it was so fucking cold.

He became aware of alarms, and sluggishly tried to remember what they might mean. But he couldn't remember his mother, himself, his whole life, much less something as trivial as the sound of a siren.

He heard footsteps, getting closer, panicked voices speaking in a tongue he didn't know, but seemed familiar, like when you walk into a playground you haven't visited in decades.

Then there was a face, a handsome, arrogant face, a face with pretty blue eyes and an aged look about him. He looked startled and vaguely horrified to see that he had woken up, and he shouted out to some of the other footstep-makers, and they panicked and pressed a whole lot of buttons.

Soon, the cold increased and he found himself succumbing to the terrible, engulfing blackness that he had just been pulled out of.


	2. Chapter 2

An eternity passed.

* * *

"Bones, you're telling me he has absolutely no memories of- of who he is? Of what he's done?"

"That's certainly the face he's putting on."

"Do you believe it?"

Through a two-way mirror, Jim Kirk and McCoy observed their sleeping adversary.

"I measured cerebral activity in his brain as certain things were spoken; there were small flickers of activity with certain things, but no memories he can access as of yet. Unless his weirdo super-human body is tricking us," he said.

"But do you think that he's lying?" Kirk pressed.

"No. I believe, at this point, he has no recollection of his past actions."

"So no chance of putting him under again?" Kirk muttered.

"Not without a new cryo tube. His has malfunctioned beyond repair. And I haven't gotten far enough in the revitalizing sequence to pull out a less malevolent member of his crew."

"Damn."

"You got that right."

* * *

"Captain, I strongly advise you to-"

"Spock. You've told me numerous times what you think. Once again, thank you for your input."

"I would not deem it necessary to restate my opinion if you had, in fact, considered it at all."

Kirk sighed, shifting in his chair. Spock, as usual, was being a brick wall.

"Spock. Please, just-"

"I cannot allow you to further your investigations into Khan's psyche with a clear conscience-"

"You don't have a conscience. And if you did, it would sure as hell not be clear," Kirk snapped.

"That statement is offending."

"So is you not taking me seriously, man!" Kirk sighed. "I've got a dangerous man on my ship who may or may not still want revenge, and who may or may not remember trying to slaughter my entire crew. I don't even know if I can kill him. I don't even know if I want to kill him!"

"He has clearly demonstrated his intentions to seek vengeance in memory of his crew, therefore I suggest that the imminent threat be eliminated."

Spock placed a hand awkwardly on Kirk's shoulder.

"However, as you demonstrated remarkable aplomb during our explorations of the planet Septa and the inhabitants especially their king, so I have faith that you will act according to that selfsame, albeit incorrigible, judgment which has led us out of many trying situations."

"You trust me," Kirk confirmed.

"Wholly." Spock hesitated. "However, I am still uneasy at the prospect of warding a known murderer aboard the Enterprise."

"You and me both, Spock, you and me both."

* * *

**The chapters will get longer, I promise; it is finals season and therefore I do not have full internet capabilities by which to write and post.**


End file.
